


Rain, Rain, Go Away.

by LeviathanXyzzy



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Horde, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, Friendship, Hedwig is a friend, Hedwig is pure, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Please for the love of all don't mack on the child, Protect Hedwig with your life, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanXyzzy/pseuds/LeviathanXyzzy
Summary: A storm is brewing, in more than one way. Trapped for a week with the man who had kidnapped you and you befriended (somewhat).Nothing can go wrong, right?(This story takes place before the kidnappings and main movie. It's also told from the first person point of view)





	1. Prologue

It was Sunday, a lazy, stormy one at that. Being free from my room was slowly becoming a common occurrence, only restricted when it was time for bed or the zoo was open. 

The zoo had closed a few hours before, and me and Barry were three episodes in to the new season of what we dubbed as ‘our show’. It was relaxing to get this chance to relax with my friend, my legs across his lap, doubling as a table for the popcorn bowl.

Simultaneously, a gasp left both of us and I bolted to sit up, nearly knocking over the popcorn bowl. It wasn’t aided by Barry’s reaction. “No!” We both yelled, eyes glued on the screen as a contestant, Kimora Blac, was eliminated.

“How?!” Barry cried, “Her outfit was  _ stunning!” _

“I can’t believe this!” I echoed, but our shock was interrupted by the loud blaring coming from the screen as a notice for a major storm that was incoming, the remnants of tropical storm ‘Cindy’ expecting to hit and bring a week of extremely heavy rains and turbulent winds.

A week? That’s so long, too long even. I doubted there was even much in the fridge to cover us past Tuesday, as my captor turned friend hadn’t had the time to shop for groceries.

Once the alert blared on for a few more times, the banner rotating on before the show continued where it had left off.

“Damn, a week?” Barry said, clearly as worried as I was. I removed the bowl from my legs and laid back, placing the bowl onto my stomach before I tossed a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

“So does that mean we get more time to watch our show? I don’t think anyone is going to come to the zoo when it’s raining.” I said, hopeful that I could get more time out of the room, let alone the chance to spend more time with someone and hopefully limit my loneliness during this time.

A firm hand grabbed my ankle and I looked to Barry- There was a cold look in his eyes. Not Barry.

“You know my stance on talking with your mouth full.” Dennis said warningly.

I raised my brow before cramming in another handful into my mouth, unable to fit all of it.

_ “Like this?”  _ I challenged, and I see the vein in his temple bulge just a bit. I’m certainly poking the bear- or rather, the  _ ‘beast’ _ .

He removed my legs from his lap and I swallowed what I had in my mouth and sat up, setting the bowl aside, “You know the drill-”

“Of course I know the drill.” I sighed and grabbed the edges of my shirt, arms crossed as I pulled my shirt up and off of my body. I had learned quickly to wear multiple shirts, and I even wore a tank top at all times if I wasn’t showering. 

I handed him my shirt and he gave me a small broom and dustpan in exchange so I could sweep up the popcorn that had missed my mouth and what spilled out of the bowl while he went to the corner of the room where the laundry closet was. 

As I swept up he would turn to look at me, ensuring that I wasn’t going to run away. Dennis and I did not see eye to eye, as I found him to be very unsettling to be around due to my past and his desires, and he didn’t like me because I did things to tick him off.

“Getting your neck exercise in?” I snipped and stood up, “I’m going to go and empty out the dustpan. Do you trust me to take  _ five _ steps so I can do so?”

He inhaled through his mouth and exhaled through his nose,  _ “Yes _ . You may.” He said and I walked to the trash can to dump the contents of the pan and attached the brush to the pan, hanging it up on the hook where it belonged.

“Can I have my friend back? We have to get back to our RuPaul.” I huffed and crossed my arms, and he shook his head as he set the washer on to the appropriate setting.

“No. We have to check up on the animals.” He said, yet I knew what it really meant.

I was going back into the room.

“Can’t I just stay in here? You can lock the door behind you.” I bargained, “Please? It’s so boring in there… I’ve watched every movie in there and I’ve already finished the book Patricia got me.”

His gaze softened, even if just for a split second. “No.” He said firmly, “I will allow you to pick out three movies. Make your choice quickly.”

I sighed and went to the movie display case, choosing a superhero movie, a cheesy romance-comedy, and a DVD box set for a season of a TV show.

For a moment, I thought he was going to say that this technically wasn’t three movies as the box set had multiple cases, but thankfully bit his tongue as I tucked the movies to my chest and grabbed the bowl of remaining popcorn, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed and led the way to my room, and I refuse to look at him as I go into my room, not even looking back as he shut and locked the door behind me.

Looks like I have plenty of boring hours to look forward to. I set the bowl down on my bed and put in the superhero movie, setting it to play before I crawled under my blankets and get cozy, enjoying what was left of the popcorn, my eyes getting heavier as time ticked on.

Even from the underground, I can hear the winds.


	2. Monday

I wake up to my bed and the floor covered in popcorn. Fuck, Dennis is going to have an aneurism. He’s going to freak out worse than the time when I sneezed in his face the first time we ‘met’. Or well… Got ‘acquainted’?

I jumped up out of bed and started to try and pick up as much of the popcorn as I could, sweeping up the kernels from the bedspread, getting more and more worried when I saw all of the little pieces left behind.

Yep, I’m a dead woman.

I heard footsteps coming up to my door and I heard the lock click open and Dennis walk through the door.

“Hey, Dennis! Sorry about the mess- erm, I’m cleaning it up!” I said quickly.

“It’s… not Dennis.” Kevin said, a rare moment of him in the light taking away my worry and I got up off the floor to hug him.

“Best news all day.” I said, feeling as he slowly returned the hug, resting his head on my shoulder.

“How are you holding up?” He asked softly. It’s been three months since Dennis took me from my life and dragged me into this one. It took six weeks to even get to meet Kevin, but I knew that there were limits to speaking to him.

I can’t ask that he free me, I can’t ask that he give me special privileges, and I can’t shame him. I certainly wasn’t going to shame him for his disorder. These actions were not his own, and in a way he was as much of a prisoner as I was, he was just trapped in his own mind.

“I’m alright.” I shrugged, “I’m just glad to see you around again.”

He smiled softly, relief in his eyes, then a look of recognition. “Oh um, I’ll go and get something to sweep up the popcorn.” He said, pulling away.

I smiled at him and went back to trying to pick up the pieces from my bed, putting them back into the bowl. I looked up and noticed that he left the door slightly ajar. I knew the way out, I’ve been outside two times since my capture, one of the times during an attempt, and the second time of Dennis’s allowance.

But I don’t run. I don’t try and escape. I had a reason to stay.

Kevin comes back and hands me the same dustpan and hand broom that I used just the night before and I swept up the rest of the popcorn, sighing, “How is it outside?” I asked, looking under the bed for any missed kernels.

“It’s raining really bad.” He said, “And I got a message from the manager to keep the park locked until the storm ends.”

I nod and stand up, picking up the bowl, “Do you have to do anything?”

“Other than check up on the animals and feed them? No, I don’t have to do anything.” He said, standing awkwardly. He looked the same as he once did when we first met.

“Well, how about we hang out together? We can play some games, watch a movie…” I trailed off, standing just a few feet from him awkwardly, “I’m just so bored and I rarely ever get to see you. I think it would be cool to hang out.”

He blinked at me, as if trying to process what I was offering. Oh no, what I suggested sounded like a date.

“That… sounds nice.” He said and I smiled, motioning for him to lead the way from my room, “You can walk freely, you know…”

“Sorry, I’m just used to being led around.” I replied sheepishly and smiled before leaving the room with him close behind, stopping by the kitchen to toss the popcorn away and hang up the dustpan and broom.

He was quiet as I placed the bowl in the sink, an awkward feeling settling over the both of us. We haven’t talked much, and it was especially hard when he’s constantly reminded that he was involved in a kidnapping, and I’m constantly reminded that there’s no chance of me ever being free.

“So, how about a movie? Barry got a bunch of new ones, and you’ve missed a lot.” I offered, taking him by the hand to pull him to the living room, letting him go once I past the couch on the path to the movie book case.

“I do have a few hours to kill.” He admits and sits on the couch as I scan through the movies. Each one was organized alphabetically by director, title, and genre.

It sounds like someone should be able to find what they were looking for easily, but I just can’t find a good title. I settle on an easy to watch, however long, movie that was on Kevin’s shelf. Lord of the Rings. I think I’ve seen this before, a long time ago.

I put it into the DVD player and plopped down next to Kevin, nearly putting my legs up on his lap if I hadn’t remembered that this wasn’t Barry at this time. Damn, it would be nice to stretch out.

The movie plays and it’s clear that Kevin was pleased with the choice, relaxing visibly.

I last through the intro, fidgeting subtly, “Hey… Kevin?” I asked, “Mind if I stretch out a bit?”

“Oh, sure.” He said, looking as if he was going to slide further away on the couch, but was quickly stopped when I tossed my legs up onto his lap and sighed, reclining on the arm of the couch.

“Thank you. You’re a real one.” I said, getting cozy. He didn’t know where to put his hands. Damn it, why was I selfish, “Erm, you don’t have to be so scared around me, Kevin. Really, there’s no secrets anymore.”

_ Well, I never told much about myself, but then again, no one asked. I never asked about them, but I would just listen, pick up the pieces. _

“I… um, okay.” He mumbled and slowly clasped his hands and rested his wrist on my outer most calf, trying his best to be respectful.

As the movie went on, I could tell that he was becoming distracted, and a glance up at his face showed him staring at my legs.

“Dennis did you steal the light?” I sighed, lips pursed in displeasure.

“What? No- No! I-I wasn’t looking at your legs because of… that..” He said, “I was just… looking at the scars…”

“Oh…” I bit the inside of my cheek. Right, shorts will bring attention, usually negative. It’s ironic that forcing me to change into shorts is what saved me, but now it was more of being open about my injuries, what I’ve been through, who I was, “You can ask…”

“How… far up do they go?” He asked and I actually had to pause at this question. It was hard to say where they started, and where they ended.

“On my legs?” I asked and pulled my shorts up to reveal the path of the scars continuing, only to lift my shirt up to expose the scars curving up my hip and onto my back. Some were silvery, others were like welts that will never go away. But there was one that was easily the largest on my body.

I put my legs down on the ground and turned around, hiking my shirt up to expose half of the ugly, twisted, raised scar.

He took a sharp inhale, exhaling shakily, “My god…” He mumbled, “What made that?”

I dropped my shirt, swallowing thickly. I couldn’t meet his eyes, “Boiling water.” I said, the words ringing hollow only for the sake to just shove the memory down, “I’m sorry, seeing this probably really upsets you-”

“What? No- I mean, it is upsetting, but you can’t hide things for the sake of keeping people from being upset.” He said quickly, “You don’t have to tell me any more… I’m… I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, Kevin, really it’s alright.” I said and looked up to him, reaching over to rest my hand on his shoulder, “We’re both people who have been hurt greatly in the past. I feel safe showing you this.”

He swallowed roughly, eyes glancing from my scarred thighs to my face. He opened his mouth several times, but his mind could not conjure any words.

“I forgive you, Kevin. Kidnapping me wasn’t your actions, it wasn’t your idea. You’re a man who is hurting, who has been hurt… I…”

_ I trust you. I forgive you. I like… Being here. Sometimes, not all the time, but most of the time it’s okay, there’s only been a few bad days a month now. _

“How could you forgive me? How do you not hate me?” He asked, “I have denied you of so much, it doesn’t matter if it was my choice or not.”

That quiver in his voice tugged at my heartstrings. I moved onto my knees on the couch and put my arms around his neck in an awkward diagonal hug, slightly leaned over so that my breast wouldn’t be in his face.

Why did I have to feel as if hugs could no longer be chaste?

All things considered, he hugged me back, crying into my neck. Hot droplets of tears dripping down my throat and into the hollow of my collarbone, some dripping down past to get absorbed by my tank top.

“It’s alright, Kevin. It’s going to be alright. I don’t blame you.” I said softly, rubbing the back of his shaven head, the movie well forgotten as I tried my best to console him.

Every word was the truth. I didn’t blame him. He wasn’t the one who kidnapped me. He wasn’t the one who locked me up. Granted, I didn’t forgive Dennis, but Kevin wasn’t Dennis.

“I don’t blame you because you didn’t make the call… You didn’t want this to happen, and I don’t hold you accountable. I forgive you.” I felt awkward, my core was starting to burn, but my real worry came from when he went silent and still, “Kevin?”

He lifted his head and I looked down at him, my hand still on the back of his head.

_ Why do I want to kiss him so badly? _

“Kevin, are you there?” I repeated and he snapped back from his thousand yard stare. I knew the harsh, cold stare very well.

“What were you just doing.” Dennis demanded and I pulled away. Seeing his serious face when it’s tear stained was an unsettling sight. I grabbed  a tissue from the box on the table and handed it to him.

“Me and Kevin were talking.” I said as he aggressively wiped off his face.

“Talking doesn’t involve making a fragile man cry.” He snapped back. Damn it, I didn’t mean to make him feel bad. Usually, I would retort, but my wit had dried up.

“Sorry…” I said softly, absentmindedly tugging my shorts down to hide as much of the scars as I could.

He stood up, but was still looming. Damn it, now what? I looked up and noticed Dennis staring intently on my chest. I brought my hand up to cover my cleavage, sadness turning into disgust very quickly, “Do you mind?”

“Your shirt. Take it off. It’s wet.” He said firmly, holding his hand out expectantly.

Wet? Oh, right, Kevin’s tears. “Get me another shirt. I’m not going to sit around in my bra around you.”

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” He demanded through gritted teeth,  _ “Now.” _

I sighed and took off the tanktop, my only layer. The basement felt chillier for whatever reason. I threw the cloth into his chest and turned my back to him. He took a sharp inhale but silently walked away, throwing my shirt in to be washed. Fucker…

The room was filled with tense silence as I seethed in silent anger. I could hear his own anger in his movement and actions.

“Did you mean what you said.” He asked finally before he put the washer on.

“About what?” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. I refused to look at him.

I could hear the shuffle of clothes as he likely searched for a replacement shirt, “About forgiveness.”

“I forgive Kevin. I don’t forgive you.” I said and felt cloth hit my back. I twisted around to grab my replacement shirt. It looked to be one of his shirts, as it was a dull grey t-shirt that certainly would be overly large on me.

Fuck it. I slipped it on, silent as I looked down at my thighs, taking note of how they were nearly covered up to my knee. That’s fine with me.

“We have to check on the animals-” He began.

“No.” I said, “This is unfair. I don’t want to go back to my room. I want to keep talking to Kevin.”

“You’re not going to get what you want. Either go peacefully and we will be back with breakfast, or I will make you move.”

I won’t give him the satisfaction. I stood up and walked out of the living room, fist clenched at my sides. I could hear him behind me, and I didn’t even give him the chance to so much as touch the door before I slammed it shut right in his face.

Fucking Dennis.

I heard several moments of silence. If he comes through that door in an attempt to ‘talk’, I will lose my shit. However, I hear his footsteps as he walks away. I threw myself onto my bed and replayed the same movie, not even watching it as I seethed in anger.

I formulated a plan to just ignore Dennis until he was iced out and would leave me alone. 

I wanted Kevin back.

It was a few hours before Dennis came back with breakfast, as promised, but I was keeping true to my plan, not even looking at him when he came in.

“I brought you breakfast.” He said, his voice breaking the monotonous action movie soundtrack, but I didn’t speak to him or take my eyes off the screen. Once more, silence came from him, as if waiting for any response.

“Just leave it and go.” I said stubbornly, and there was a quiet sigh. Instead of leaving, I felt as the bed by my feet sank as he sat down.

“I’m… I apologize.” He said finally and I took the remote to pause the movie, rolling over to lay on my other side, looking at him, “I thought you were attempting to manipulate Kevin into releasing you, but now I see that’s not the case…”

I still didn’t break my oath of silence, taking notice of the small quirks he had, how he tried to smooth every wrinkle of his pants even as it would return.

“I wasn’t aware that you were being open with him and… what you said and showed him really touched him.” He brought his hand up as if making a half-hearted attempt to motion to his heart, but then just dropped his hand back down to hold the other, contemplating words carefully.

“You’ve seen my scars, Dennis. Other than the one from my escape attempt, I don’t have any leverage to show that me being here with all of you is dangerous, I didn’t even once ask to be released or-”

“I know, I’m aware…” He said, “You’ve been… exceptionally patient and I’m thankful that you were so open with Kevin, earlier… He’s never had anyone open up to him like that, but I’m… I’m very proud that you were. It shows a lot of trust.”

“For him.” I added, “I trust all of you to not kill me, as foolish as that may be, but I know Kevin- at least, I believe I know him… He’s very kind, and he’s like me…”

He looked to me and now it was my turn to choose my words carefully, “I would  _ never _ do anything to hurt him. I want to protect him, same as you. Same thing everyone wants.”

“That remains to be seen…” He replied, but I could tell that I gave him a lot to consider.

He sat there for a few moments longer before standing up, leaving breakfast next to where he sat, “Perhaps… I will allow you to speak to him sometime… Not today… I’m afraid he may be too fragile.”

I sighed softly and nodded, “Okay…” I said, watching as he walked to the door, “Thank you for breakfast, Dennis.”

He paused at the door, it wasn’t often I thanked him much, if for anything, let alone genuinely.

“It was no problem, and a pleas… It was nice to talk to you... about this.” He said vaguely and left.

The rest of the day was just sporadic visits from Patricia or Dennis, usually to bring me meals and drinks and to check up on me. Patricia even brought me a replacement book for the one I had finished.

While most of the day was uneventful, I still felt like I went to bed with a wholesome feeling that I was getting closer. 

Maybe not just getting closer to my ‘captor’, but perhaps… a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA HEY IT'S MONDAY AND I PUT THE MONDAY CHAPTER OUT? NEVER EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN EVER AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ffffucckkk it dude lol take my shitty writing you're gonna take it. Take this fanfict that I can barely find any writing for. Come at me scrublords I'm ripped.  
> Seriously tho. I really loved the movie Split and I can't find very many fanficts for it. I loved the movie, loved the characters, loved the actors/actresses. It's a goddamn gem.  
> Monday: Kevin  
> Tuesday: Jade  
> Wednesday: Patricia  
> Thursday: Orwell  
> Friday: Hedwig  
> Saturday: Barry  
> Sunday: Dennis


End file.
